


December 18th - Baby, It's Cold Outside

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Carolina's team heads outside the MOI to do training with grav boots engaged.  Things take an unexpected musical turn before they even start.





	

Carolina hit the airlock switch and there was a short hiss of escaping air before the silence of space claimed her team. The wide door opened, and she led them out, their grav boots engaged so they clung to the ship’s hull like remora on a whale. **  
**

They were here to do training for combat in zero gravity situations.  Grav boots could be a liability in a fight if you weren’t used to how they restricted your movement, and in certain situations, you were better off without them at all.  Wyoming and Florida accompanied them, both wearing jetpacks  They were not taking part in the exercise, just standing by in case anyone needed to be retrieved.

“God I hate this.  These suits are amazing and all, but damn if the cold doesn’t get right into your bones regardless.”

Carolina closed her eyes and sighed.  Of course, someone always whined about the cold.  York this time - how novel.  

There was a moment of silence and then, “So what you’re saying is…baby, it’s cold outside?”  Of course, North.

Another short silence.  “I’ve got to go away…”  the voice was almost a whisper, but the line was _sung_. That stopped Carolina in her tracks and she turned around.   _Wash?_  The figure in the grey and yellow armour caught her movement and shrugged.

North didn’t miss a beat answering him in song.  “But baby it’s cold outside.”

“This evening has been- “

“Been hoping that you’d drop in.”

“-so very nice.”

“I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice.”

There was a pause, then - “Uhhh….”

An impatient sigh crackled in Carolina’s radio as South stepped forward.  She gave Wash’s shoulder a half-hearted shove and he struggled to keep his balance, only one grav boot engaged.  “Amateur.  Out of the way.”  South’s next step led with her hip and she deactivated  her grav boots, gliding through space in a gentle rotation toward her twin.  As she drifted by, he took her hand, and she unfolded out of her curl - once fully extended, a twitch of North’s wrist brought her right back to him.  He caught her in the curve of one arm, and hands still clasped, they began to dance.

“My mother will start to worry–”

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”

“My father will be pacing the floor–”

“Listen to the fireplace roar…”

Even if the tinny sound of the radios interfered with the clarity of their singing, their voices were strong and confident.  South floated in her brother’s arms and they had to work together to adapt to her lack of weight and traction.  He never let go of her hand, an anchor to keep her from drifting into space.  South moved with a surprising grace that was more than just a product of weightlessness, anticipating and matching her twin’s movements.  The other Freelancers were frozen in place, watching.

“I wish I knew how–”

“Your eyes are like starlight now…”

“–to break this spell…”

They seemed to have lost the sense that their teammates were even around, singing just for each other, the movement of their bodies filled with a joy and energy that comes with total abandon.  South threw herself backwards and only the curve of their fingertips kept her from being lost in the void.  They laughed at the close call, and North hauled her back in.

“I really can’t stay –”

“Oh baby, don’t hold out–”

“–but baby, it’s cold outside.”  They sang the last line together and North scooped her up in his arms and twirled, South throwing her head back and laughing.  

“What.  The hell.  Was that?”  York sounded as floored as Carolina felt.  The Dakotas finally turned back to their team, breathless and still not quite composed.  South re-engaged her grav boots and lost her weightless grace.  “You guys can dance?”

“Dance, figure skate…we did all that shit.”  South leaned back against her brother and flicked a non-existent speck of dust off her armour.  

“Paired together?”

Carolina could imagine the look that South threw at York.  “When you’re twins, you’re always paired together.”

North grunted.  “Well, that’s not entirely true.  You did get partnered with someone else, just that one time in skating.”  

“Oh yeah.  What was that guy’s name?  Josh…Jake…Jim… something starting with a J?”

“Darryl.”

“Oh.  Yeah, that’s right.”  South snickered.  “That didn’t last long.”

Carolina cleared her throat loudly.  No other signal was needed - the conversation cut short and the soldiers paired off.  North and South bumped fists before turning away to find other partners.  The team settled into their training and aside from Florida rescuing Wash when York accidentally launched him into space, the exercise continued uneventfully.


End file.
